Final Fantasy XII armor
This article lists the armor in Final Fantasy XII. The cost given is the buy price, though not all equipment can be bought. The sell price is half the buy price. Shields Characters equipped with one-handed weapons or no weapon can equip a shield in their available hand. Shields add to evasion and magick evasion, and sometimes provide beneficial status effects or additional elemental resistance. Shield Block augments add +5% to physical evasion per augment purchased. If a shield offers magickal evasion, Shield Block adds to that too. Magick evasion does not block status effect spells. Equipping a shield negates the Brawler augment, even if the character is still attacking bare-handed. Some enemies have Ignore Evasion as a passive ability, which causes their attacks to ignore all blocking and parrying. The player can gain the same ability by equipping the Cameo Belt. In the Zodiac versions, the original Escutcheon has been removed and Ashe's initial shield has been replaced with a Buckler. Shields can be equipped by the Foebreaker, Knight, Red Battlemage, Shikari (Shield Licenses 2 to 7), and Bushi (Genji Shield only). The chance to block granted by gloves and shields and Shield Block licenses is checked separately to, and before, the evade from one-handed weapons. If the shield block fails, the game checks for the weapon block, and if that fails, the game checks for parry. Light armor Light armor is the most basic of the armor types. It generally offers moderate defensive bonuses and HP boosts, the latter of which can be maximized by using the Bubble spell or equipping a Bubble Belt. Light armor can be equipped by the Archer, Machinist, Monk, and Shikari. Head Body Heavy armor The strength bonuses offered by heavy armor are beneficial to any character, as all weapon damage formulas except Maces factor in strength alone, or more than other stats, when calculating how much damage will be dealt to the enemy (Guns and Measures ignore stats) After the player gains access to the Bubble spell and the Bubble Belt accessory, HP becomes less of a concern and reducing the amount of damage taken by the characters becomes more important, for which the player will most likely choose the defense and strength bonuses of heavy armor. There is a magnetic field during the battle with Vinuskar in the Stilshrine of Miriam, which will severely slow down characters wearing metal armor. Vinuskar also casts Slow, making charge times for those characters excruciatingly long. This also happens in the battle with Ultima, but Ultima does not cast Slow. Heavy armor can be equipped by the Archer (top rank armor only), Black Mage (medium rank armor only), Foebreaker, Knight, Bushi (high rank armor only), Red Battlemage (medium and high rank armor only), Time Battlemage, and Uhlan. Head Body Mystic armor Mystic armor offers magick-related bonuses, such as MP and magick power boosts. These have a significant effect on all types of magickal actions, from casting black magick to damage an enemy to casting white magick to heal the party. Magick power is also a factor when determining damage dealt by katana, staves, and maces. White and Black Robes have hidden elemental potencies: when a character equips them, all damage, both physical and magickal, associated with the element, is boosted by 50%. Elemental affinities do not stack. In the Zodiac versions, mystic armor can be equipped by the Black Mage, Bushi, Red Battlemage, and White Mage. Head Body Other shields The following shield models have no names, but do appear in the game data. They were not used as shields in-game, but can be seen in shops and other buildings as background decoration. DummiedShield1-ffxii.png|Unknown Shield 1. DummiedShield4-ffxii.png|Unknown Shield 2. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Adamant Hat (XII).png|Adamant Hat. DFFOO Adamant Vest (XII).png|Adamant Vest. DFFOO Brigandine (XII).png|Brigandine. DFFOO Crystal Shield (XII).png|Crystal Shield. DFFOO Gaia Gear (XII).png|Gaia Gear. DFFOO Gold Hairpin (XII).png|Gold Hairpin. DFFOO Round Shield (XII).png|Round Shield. DFFOO Rubber Suit (XII).png|Rubber Suit. DFFOO Traveler's Vestment (XII).png|Traveler's Vestment. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Bulky Coat, Diamond Shield, Platinum Armor, Sallet, Leather Plate, Kilimweave Shirt, Round Shield, Scale Armor, Ninja Knife, and Dragon Helm appear as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Adamant Hat FFXII.png|Adamant Hat. FFRK Adamant Vest FFXII.png|Adamant Vest. FFRK Aegis Shield FFXII.png|Aegis Shield. FFRK Barbut FFXII.png|Barbut. FFRK Barrel Coat FFXII.png|Barrel Coat. FFRK Black Mask FFXII.png|Black Mask. FFRK Bone Mail FFXII.png|Bone Mail. FFRK Buckler FFXII.png|Buckler. FFRK Carmagnole FFXII.png|Carmagnole. FFRK Chainmail FFXII.png|Chainmail. FFRK Chanter's Djellaba FFXII.png|Chanter's Djellaba. FFRK Crystal Shield FFXII.png|Crystal Shield. FFRK Diamond Armor FFXII.png|Diamond Armor. FFRK Diamond Shield FFXII.png|Diamond Shield. FFRK Dragon Helm FFXII.png|Dragon Helm. FFRK Dragon Shield FFXII.png|Dragon Shield. FFRK Feathered Cap FFXII.png|Feathered Cap. FFRK Giant's Helm FFXII.png|Giant's Helmet. FFRK Golden Armor FFXII.png|Golden Armor. FFRK Golden Shield FFXII.png|Golden Shield. FFRK Goggle Mask FFXII.png|Goggle Mask. FFRK Heavy Coat FFXII.png|Heavy Coat. FFRK Hypno Crown FFXII.png|Hypnocrown. FFRK Jade Gown FFXII.png|Jade Gown. FFRK Kaiser Shield FFXII.png|Kaiser Shield. FFRK Lambent Hat FFXII.png|Lambent Hat. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFXII.png|Lamia's Tiara. FFRK Light Woven Shirt FFXII.png|Light Woven Shirt. FFRK Maduin Gear FFXII.png|Maduin Gear. FFRK Minerva Bustier FFXII.png|Minerva Bustier. FFRK Mirage Vest FFXII.png|Mirage Vest. FFRK Pirate Hat FFXII.png|Pirate Hat. FFRK Platinum Shield FFXII.png|Platinum Shield. FFRK Round Shield FFXII.png|Round Shield. FFRK Shell Shield FFXII.png|Shell Shield. FFRK Shepherd's Bolero FFXII.png|Shepherd's Bolero. FFRK Survival Vest FFXII.png|Survival Vest. FFRK Thief's Hat FFXII.png|Thief's Cap. FFRK Traveler's Vestment FFXII.png|Traveler's Vestment. FFRK Viking Coat FFXII.png|Viking Coat. FFRK White Mask FFXII.png|White Mask. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Shielded Armor.png|Shielded Armor. FFBE Zodiac Escutcheon.png|Zodiac Escutcheon. Gallery FFXII Chest Pieces Menu Icon.png|Icon for Chest Pieces section of the Armor menu. FFXII Helm Menu Icon.png|Icon for Helms section of the Armor menu. FFXII Shield Icon.png|Icon for Shields. References de:Ausrüstungsgegenstand (FFXII) Category:Armor in Final Fantasy XII Category:Armor lists